fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Whisper Reference
Story Whisper had been one of the animatronics that had been imported specifically for a new area in FNaF 2. She was delivered before Night 4 in FNaF 1 however. She had not been activated since being created, and wondered what the world looked like. She was imported from Britain, and has an accent as well. She awoke on Night 5, and curiously watched the other animatronics move around, hearing screams and doors slamming. She peered through the small window on the door she was stored behind, and watched as the animatronics moved about wherever they wanted. Background She was built for her stage area in Britain, which was a foggy, warm scene with small blue, pink, and green lights that shone through the fog. She loved it there, for the children had to look through the fog and find her. She was sad to leave her British home, but was ready to head to America, and meet the animatronics the was promised would be there. Appearance Whisper has a base off of a sugarglider or flying squirrel. She has small ears, a slender face that holds her extraordinary glowing amber eyes. Her neck is average, and is her endoskeleton, while her lean torso and chest are covered in her gray and white fluffy fur. Her arms have the normal joints, but less bulky.Her hips are smaller, but in proportion to her torso. Her legs are average, and they have the less bulky joints as well. Her tail is long, and sweeps above ethe ground- for she never lets it touch. The inside of the flaps of her "gliders" are an almost sheer fabric that is turqoise fading to light blue. She has small green, blue, and pink dots that are blurred as well, to have helped her blend with her stage. Here is a picture of what she would look like. She has both her normal teeth, which are small and rounded (like canines), and her endoskeleton teeth. SHe mainly keeps those teeth hidden, but shows them to the camera to scare the guard. Her eyes can flash from her glowing amber to black with the white endooskeleton dots. She has a dark grey, almost charcoal, stripe down her back between her shoulder blades, and it stops at the tip of her tail, and starts at both her ears, and the stripes join to make the one flowing down her back. Personality Whisper is very shy, and often does not talk a lot, though she is friendly with the children, she is programmed to do so. She can also be very brave and loyal however. She will stick up for her friends- no matter how big of an animatronic she is speaking to. And when you gain her trust and you trust her, she becomes fiercely loyal to you. She is very smart and often does what Freddy does. She watches the guard before even poking her head out of her stage which resembles her previous one. She can also blend with shadows really well. She turns away into the shadows so he stripe can make her seem to almost "melt" into the wall or place. Attacks When she attacks you, her scream is the same as the others, except it is a bit more pitched. She attacks you by first fogging the right air vent and party room, and she hides in the fog as it creeps over the vent. After the camera is covered, she dashes to the office. She cannot teleport to the office, and goes a little slower that Foxy in FNaF 1. Prevention You CAN prevent her. If you have the time to charge the lights on her stage (the little multicolored ones), then she will not mess with you while they glow. This will not work if she is already out in the halls and rooms. Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Evil Characters